


Mathusalem

by Vyslante



Category: Original Work
Genre: FALGSC, Future, Utopia, écriture inclusive ma gueule
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyslante/pseuds/Vyslante
Summary: Thème imposé : « Le monde d'après / Utopie »
Kudos: 1





	Mathusalem

Un chuintement pneumatique, puis la lumière. Ce furent les premières choses que ses sens engourdis perçurent, en ces brefs instants de flottements où il n’avait pas encore pleinement retrouvé conscience. Enfin, les taches sombres et informes qui flottaient dans son champ de vision se précisèrent, prenant la forme d’une personne aux cheveux longs, se découpant nettement sur un mur — sur le plafond, réalisa-t-il soudainement en constatant qu’il était allongé — baigné d’une lueur diffuse sans source évidente. Il fut surpris, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, de s’apercevoir qu’il n’avait mal ni au dos, ni ailleurs. À peine sentait-il une fraîcheur résiduelle, comme s’il sortait de l’eau.

« Bienvenue ! », lança la personne, remarquant qu’il avait ouvert les yeux. Sa voix était résolument enjouée, mais ne lui était d’aucune utilité pour savoir à qui il avait affaire.  
« Mer… merci ? »  
« Tout le plaisir est mien ! », lui fut-il répondu, toujours aussi jovialement. « Je suis sûr·e que vous avez une foule de questions !  
– Hum… » Il ne manquait pas de questions, en effet. Par où commencer ? « Vous êtes un homme ou une femme ? »

L’intéressé·e cligna des yeux, son sourire s’effritant une fraction de seconde avant de revenir. « Ah, ne dit-on pas que le passé est une autre époque, après tout ? Ces choses là ne se demandent pas, de nos jours ».

Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant quelle partie de la réponse l’ennuyait le plus, mais se résolut finalement à demander l’évidence. « De nos jours ?  
— Ah, enfin ! », lança-t-iel, « Vous êtes… et bien, disons, dans le futur.  
— Le futur », commenta-t-il sèchement, levant un sourcil incrédule.  
« Le futur ! ». Iel accompagna sa déclaration d’un grand mouvement de bras, englobant toute la pièce, de sa clarté diffuse aux interfaces flottant paresseusement dans les airs.  
– Le futur… ». Il devait reconnaître que les quelques exemples de technologie qu’il pouvait discerner autour de lui, élégamment intégrés dans leur environnement, avaient l’air bien plus avancés que ce dont il se souvenait. « Vraiment ?  
– Aussi vrai que les cheveux du secrétaire général écossais ! », confirma-t-iel en riant, laissant un bref silence pour qu’il le rejoigne. Ce qu’il ne fit pas, fixant l’autre d’un œil perplexe. « Ah, forcément », balaya-t-iel d’un geste de la main. « Enfin, pour répondre à votre implicite question, vous êtes ici grâce à la réussite d’un de vos petits projets. Je pense bien que vous savez de quoi je parle ».

Le futur, un projet… Il savait de quoi cette étrange personne parlait, il en était sûr ! La frustration de ne pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus était presque assez forte pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté et demander explicitement ce qu’il se passait, quand le contact du métal froid sous sa main lui rappela, en une fulgurance, la réponse.

« Mathusalem !  
— C’est ce qui était marqué sur la porte de votre caisson de survie, en effet.  
— Ça a donc marché ! », jubila-t-il. Voilà qui leur montrerait ! Tous ceux qui avaient osé douter de lui, qui avaient traîné son nom dans la boue, qu’ils avaient accusé de tous les maux ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier ? Et bien, difficile de rire quand on est mort de vieillesse, n’est-ce pas ? « Le futur », répéta-t-il une dernière fois, satisfait.  
« ...je me dois de vous prévenir », le coupa-t-iel en pleine exalte, « mais vous risquez d’avoir… quelques surprises, en sortant. Le monde d’aujourd’hui n’est plus celui que vous connaissiez.  
— Bah ! C’est bien pour ça que je l’ai fait », expliqua-t-il en se frottant les mains. « Au rythme auquel allaient les choses, et si tout s’est déroulé comme prévu, cette différence marchera à mon avantage. Ne serait-ce que par les valuations d’échange de crédits…  
— Voilà précisément où je voulais en venir : vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre sans toutes ces… fadaises.  
— Ces fadaises ?!  
— Ah, attendez, le mot va me revenir, je suis sûr qu’on nous en a parlé en séance d’éducation commune… » Iel resta silencieux un bref instant, levant légèrement la tête, cherchant dans ses pensées. « Ah, le secteur financier, voilà le mot ».

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien, restant bouche bée. Comment répondre quoi que ce soit à ce genre de déclarations ?

« Enfin, peu importe le terme historique », poursuivit-iel cependant comme si de rien n’était. « Il faudra apprendre à faire sans.  
— ...sans secteur financier ?  
— Précisément ! », répondit-iel de son ton enjoué caractéristique.  
— Mais… » Il essaya de composer ses pensés. Cet… énergumène du futur ne semblait pas mentir, ce qui ne faisait que rendre les choses encore plus bizarres. Les questions se bousculaient, et il finit par en choisir une au hasard. « Qui se charge d’établir la valeur d’une action, alors ?  
— Dites, je ne suis pas historien·ne ».

Il fronça les sourcils, puis, réalisant qu’il n’avait fait que ça depuis son réveil, se força à reprendre une expression plus neutre. S’il n’y avait véritablement pas de secteur financier, il était logique qu’on ne sache pas ce qu’était une action, mais il devait y avoir un moyen de formuler ça afin que cela reste compréhensible. « Comment déterminez vous la propriété d’une entreprise ? »  
L’autre ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, préférant lui jeter un regard surpris — déçu, même, comme s’il venait de lui demander quel orifice servait à respirer. « Et bien », finit-iel finalement par expliciter en parlant lentement, comme s’il s’adressait à un enfant pas particulièrement brillant, « les moyens de production appartiennent aux personnes qui en ont l’usage et qui y apportent leur labeur, bien évidemment. Qui d’autre ?  
— Ah ! », ne put-il s’empêcher de s’exclamer. « Propriété des ouvriers ! Et qui se charge de leur dire que faire, dans votre monde merveilleux, hein ? Eux-mêmes ? »  
Ce fut au tour de l’autochtone du futur de froncer les sourcils. « Je crois que j’ai sous-estimé à quel point le monde d’où vous venez était différent », marmonna-t-iel.  
« Je vous demande pardon ? », s’enquit-il — non pas qu’il n’ait pas véritablement entendu la réflexion, mais il n’osait accepter ce qu’elle impliquait.  
« Je disais que oui, bien évidemment », soupira-t-iel. « Évidemment que les personnes ayant une quelconque occupation peuvent décider librement de leurs meneurs, et peuvent aussi aisément les éconduire. Vous nous prenez pour qui, l’Empire Romain ?  
— Certainement pas », cracha-t-il. « Eux au moins avaient le bon goût de reconnaître la supériorité intrinsèque des individus ». Il ne remarqua pas la grimace de dégoût que sa remarque provoqua, absorbé dans ses réflexions. « Et, comment ça, ‘une quelconque occupation’ ? Vous voulez dire, un travail ?  
— Si je me souviens correctement de ce que vous appeliez ainsi… Oui, dans la mesure où il s’agit de ce que les gens choisissent de faire de leurs journées. Non, puisqu’ils n’y sont pas forcés.  
— Vous devez faire erreur », rétorqua-t-il, hautain. « Il n’a jamais été question de forcer qui que ce soit. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir : un contrat de travail ne peut être que librement consenti.  
— Je ne suis peut-être pas historien·ne, ni philosophe », dit-iel d’un ton neutre ne parvenant que difficilement à masquer son agacement, « mais il n’y a nul besoin d’être surdoué·e pour réaliser qu’un choix entre la famine et le vol de votre labeur n’est pas un véritable choix ».

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Ce n’était pas comme ça que le Projet Mathusalem était sensé le propulser dans un avenir lui étant favorable, un monde où des décennies de laissez-faire n’auraient fait que conforter sa place au sommet. Il ne méritait pas moins, après tout ; le monde ne saurait être plus qu’un immense terrain de jeu pour lui et ses… « Mes milliards !  
— Comme je vous le disais », fit-iel avec pitié, « les choses ont bien changé. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous avez beau avoir tout fait pour que ce futur n’existe pas, je suis sûr·e que vous parviendrez à trouver votre place… comme n’importe qui d’autre. »


End file.
